lucidfandomcom-20200223-history
LucidWiki:Standards
This page contains a list of the consented standards that apply to this wiki. Instead of editing it yourself, rather use this article's talk page in order to discuss or propose changes to these guidelines. Also, make sure you do also respect the current policies. LucidWiki Standards Language This wiki is supposed to be completely in English, and preferably in British English. Other languages are still allowed in less-afluent pages, such as talk or user pages; however, it is discouraged. While this wiki supports redirects for abbreviations, such abbreviations in links or article bodies are discouraged, unless the meaning of the specified abbreviation is also supplied. Article naming Articles can be created by searching for its title. The course won't exist; but you can follow the red link and create it then. Use the Editing Help if you are new to wikis. Note that certain article types have special prefixes in their titles: *Where X is an info page, the title should be "LucidWiki:X" *Where Y is a research project, the title should be "Research:Y" *Where Z is a tutorial about Subject, the title should be "Subject/Tutorial" See Conducting research for more on creating research projects, and see Writing tutorials for more on writing tutorials. Articles should be named to make linking and searching easier in this wiki. If an article offers more than one possible name, it should be named after the easiest or simpliest form. Redirects should be created if an article has more than one name possibility, common misspellings, or common abbreviations. This is to make searching easier on the wiki. Still, links in this wiki should direct to an actual article, and not redirects. Do not capitalise every letter such as in "Dream Sign" - instead, put the article at "Dream sign" and make redirects at "DS", "Dream Sign" and "Dreamsign". If a common term or abbreviation offers more than one article possibilities, a disambiquation page should be created. A disambiguation page should be marked with the disambiguation template, by adding to the article. Disambiguation pages contain links to equally or similarly named articles, as well ass a clue to what they are. Article writing Presuming you are writing an article, and not a research project or tutorial, all that follows is to write the body the article. Make sure to define the concept of the article, and explain it with the most information possible. Examples are always welcome. Split the article up into sections - un-broken articles seem long-winded and un-wieldy. The MediaWiki software automatically inserts a table of contents at the beginning of the page if the article has five or more sections. Alternatively, you can hide or show (if the article has less than five sections) the table of contents, by adding and __TOC__ to the page, respectively. Remember the LucidWiki philosophy, though - you should refrain from creating large articles covering a broad (or even not so broad) range of concepts - it is much better to comprehensively cover just the one subject and create (or allow other users to create) seperate articles on the sub-topics your article might allow for. Don't fear if you feel you can't offer all the knowledge on the subject of your article - this is wiki after all, and other users will fill in the gaps - designate the article as a stub (by adding if it is particularly thin on the ground. One thing you must never use is guesswork. If an article or section happen to be almost or completely empty, mark the article to be filled. To do so, mark the article with . This will encourage readers to contribute, even if with little content. Article linking Lonely articles - one which link to nothing and are in no categories - are strongly discouraged and should never really have to be so. The purpose of wikis is to always correlate articles for the best experience of reading. Whenever the reader stumbles upon a concept - be it something relatively obsure such as The telephone technique or something common like reality checks, you should make links to these articles, so that they can refer to these subjects and know what it means. Do it by encompassing the word in square brackets (such as dream journal, which will turn into dream journal) For better aesthetics, you can change the way that link will look like, so to keep the flow of the article. For instance: LucidWiki:News will turn into LucidWiki:News, which is raw and cannot be used within a sentence. When that happens, you can chnage how the link will look. See the example below: news will turn into news, but will still link to the article you intended. It is very important that you include the article in a category (or categories) of some sort. This will make your article appear in the article map. See article classification for a summary of the Article Map and categories. Watch it grow Keep an eye on your article by adding it to your watchlist, or by viewing your own contributions. Edits may take place and a few comments may prop up on the articles Discussion page. Love your article as if it were your own child. Etiquette: do's and don'ts Do: *Link to other articles *Add the article to a category or a number of categories. *Quote example dreams if these are helpful *Add links to non-existant articles if these are subjects closely related to, or are sub-topics of, your article. This will encourage other users to create them. Don't: *Create articles that already exist (well, duh). *Create monster articles that encompass a broad range of subjects. *Quote yourself or claim authorship.